


Pirate Abduction

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Spencer on the high seas.





	Pirate Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ankh_definition, clare_san and ngaio in the Spencer xover meme.

The ship had been at sea barely a month when the pirates attacked. Spencer hid in his cabin as he had been rather forcefully ordered to by the captain, pouting at the regular bad luck of being shut away when something exciting had finally, _finally_ occurred. In fairness to the dour but steady captain, it wasn't quite so thrilling when two of the pirates found Spencer in his cabin, dragged him up on deck and presented him to their own captain with Spencer's finely pressed doublet now wrinkled and blood-stained from their rough handling, and in no shape for first impressions.

"Well, well, well, what have we here, precious?" A man with hair longer than either of Spencer's sisters and more gold in his mouth than in Spencer's mother's entire jewelry collection strode over to Spencer, his gait as rhythmic as the rocking of the ship. He put a--rather dirty--finger to Spencer's chin. Spencer promptly twisted said chin to escape the touch. The pirate laughed, "Oh, you do seem something that mummy and daddy would pay dear for. What say ye, men?"

There was a general assent amongst the men standing on deck, a rather rumpled assortment of what Spencer's mother would have called good-for-nothings. The captain-like man ordered, "Take him to my cabin, me hardies," and two different--but equally dirty--men hauled Spencer rather roughly onto the other ship, and into a cabin considerably larger than the one he had just been taken from.

Clearly this wasn't the _best_ of situations to be in--his parents were going to be quite inconvenienced at having to ransom him--but Spencer couldn't help the more-than-slight itch of curiosity. Ryan would be ever so disappointed in him if he stayed in the captain's cabin on a _pirate ship_ and had no tales to tell. Brendon would outright disown him as a friend. Jon might forgive him, maybe.

Spencer made his way around the room, brushing his hands over the map that showed him more of the world than any he had ever seen in a classroom back home, and marveling at some of the--thoroughly inappropriate, of course--pictures of women from places Spencer wasn't even sure actually existed. There were books in languages Spencer had never seen and materials that Spencer's fingers didn't recognize. He was slightly tangled in one such item when the captain slipped in and said, "Are you thinking to pilfer from me, dearie?"

Spencer nearly fell trying to back away from the item and said, "I'm not intimidated by you, pirate."

"Oh good, intimidation always makes the prisoners less fun."

"And I shan't give you my honor easily."

The pirate looked somewhat confused by this statement. "If you give me your honor at all, it should rather lower your market price. I should prefer the cash, my dear boy."

Spencer frowned at this assertion. "My honor," he told the despicable--if fit and somewhat intriguing looking--pirate, "is more valuable than any amount of gold."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," Spencer stated, straightening himself as best he could and attempting to look down at the other man. The other man made this hard by dint of being taller than Spencer. Everyone was always taller than Spencer, except Jon and Brendon, which made them very useful as friends.

The pirate took Spencer in with a somewhat critical eye. "I suppose I am open to being convinced. We arrive in port a scant eight days from now, crumpet. Feel free to use any wiles you so choose."


End file.
